Et ce qui reste de toi flotte encore…
by Constellation d'Ambre
Summary: Sakura écrit une lettre à sa défunte âme sœur dont elle ne sait rien. Même mort, il n'a jamais quitté ses côtés, et elle va s'en apercevoir peu à peu.


_Coucou à toutes et à tous ! _

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction, qui, autant vous le dire tout de suite, risque d'être triste, ponctuée ça et là de moments plus joyeux, mais toujours un peu ombragés, puisqu'il est question de mort et de deuil, un sujet que malheureusement je ne connais que trop. _

_J'ai choisi d'élaborer une histoire autour de mon couple préféré, Haruno Sakura et Uchiha Shisui. Shisui a perdu la vie en mettant un terme définitif à la conspiration des Uchiha contre le Hokage, ce qui signifie que les autres Uchiha sont toujours en vie grâce à son sacrifice. Il s'agit aussi d'un Soulmate AU : Sakura porte une marque avec les premiers mots que son âme soeur lui aurait dit, mais ce "tatouage" perd sa couleur lorsque l'âme soeur en question quitte le séjour des vivants..._

_Bonne lecture, si vous n'avez pas fui !_

* * *

**Et ce qui reste de toi flotte encore...**

_**Chapitre I. Le personnage tragique est celui qui vit pour porter le deuil...**_

* * *

"Chère âme soeur,

Aujourd'hui, douze années se sont écoulées depuis que la marque qui me lie à toi s'est ternie. J'ai la nostalgie d'un bonheur que nous n'avons jamais connu, sans même pouvoir chérir ton nom ou ton souvenir. Te perdre, je ne m'en remets pas, même après tout ce temps, et je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas. L'eau coulera sous les ponts, mais le courant n'emportera ni mon amour pour toi, ni mon chagrin. C'est la même chose. Les deux ont fusionné ensemble il y a longtemps.

Comment t'appelais-tu, chère âme sœur ? Vivais-tu à Konoha ? Depuis ton départ, j'ai fait serment d'empêcher, autant qu'il est en mon pouvoir, que d'autres aient à subir la déchirante douleur que j'endure. Je m'investis pour protéger les âmes de ce village en m'engageant en tant que kunoichi et médecin. Aurais-tu été fier de moi ? Bien sûr, je souris à mes amis et aux étrangers, je tends la main à ceux qui en ont besoin, mais je porte la profonde entaille de ne pouvoir tenir la tienne dans la mienne, ni de t'adresser un sourire, à toi. Quel genre de personne étais-tu ? à partir de tout ce qui me reste de toi, un petit filet d'écriture sur la cheville, j'en déduis au tracé net que tu étais méticuleux, soigneux, voire perfectionniste. « Pouvez-vous me rendre mes chaussures, s'il vous plaît ? » Et poli. Et déterminé, actif, engagé. Ce qui ne t'aurait pas empêché d'être un patient un peu ennuyeux… : ce n'est qu'à ceux un peu « casse-pieds » - humour de Sakura -, qui ne peuvent pas rester plus de cinq minutes dans leur lit même quand leur docteur leur prescrit un repos total, que nous confisquons les chaussures. Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais j'ai l'intuition que tu étais un shinobi… Est-ce en protégeant le village que tu as perdu la vie ?

Tu sais, je songe souvent à consulter les registres d'archives pour lire les noms inscrits à la date où tu… Mais un sentiment d'angoisse me retient. J'ai l'impression que découvrir ton nom et les circonstances de ta disparition m'asséneront un coup de plus. Mon ignorance vacillera, s'effondrera face à une froide page, et le destin me semblera scellé, arrêté, me tombant dessus, glacial et définitif. C'est idiot, évidemment, ça ne va rien changer au fait que tu n'es déjà plus… Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de souffrance aussi intense que le soir où tu es parti. C'est comme si j'étais broyée dans mon âme et dans mon corps. Le moindre mouvement me déclenchait des douleurs aiguës. Mon corps ne faisait que répercuter ce que j'éprouvais psychiquement. Pendant six mois, je passais toutes mes journées à pleurer. Je me sens aussi coupable, parce qu'à cette époque, l'un de mes meilleurs amis a perdu un membre de sa famille, et j'étais incapable de lui apporter mon soutien. J'étais dévastée, mais entourée de personnes merveilleuses. Mais aller chercher moi-même des réponses te concernant, alors que ne peux, ou plutôt ne veux me reposer sur personne… Et puis me retrouver confrontée à un registre déshumanisé, qui me livrerait abruptement le secret du chagrin de ma vie…

Je ne sais si tu m'entends, si tu lis ces mots, ou lis au fond de mon cœur, mais sache que je t'aime. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi. Je t'aime tellement que le langage humain ne peut l'exprimer, et seule ma tristesse me répond. Je sens ta présence en creux, dans mon cœur. Ton absence, que mon amour pour toi entoure, enveloppe, enrobe sans réussir à en briser la résistance, comme un ballon plongé dans l'eau. Quand j'ai besoin de m'isoler un temps pour rêver à toi, pour laisser libre cours à mon affliction, pour, aussi babiller comme si tu étais là et te taquiner, je vais m'asseoir au bord de la rivière Naka, sur une rive difficile d'accès, où personne ne viendra me trouver, et je me confie à elle. C'est curieux, mais lui parler me soulage. Comme si elle me comprenait. Son cours fluide calme mon chakra, peut-être. Elle ondule, éclaboussée de lumière, charriant au loin une partie de mes peines. Elle ne m'en purifie pas, elle ne m'en lave pas, mais elle semble les partager, en quelque sorte. J'ai conscience de l'étrangeté de ce que j'écris. Peut-être suis-je folle, ou suis-je ivre de chagrin… Peu importe. Nous aurions été si heureux. Rayonnants. J'imagine de la lumière quand je pense à toi, une lumière chaude, diffuse, dorée… J'ignore si tu peux prendre connaissance de cette lettre, mais s'il y a une vie après la mort, si quelque chose de toi flotte encore… chère âme sœur, veux-tu bien m'envoyer un signe, ne serait-ce qu'un seul ?

Tout mon amour, par-delà tout,

Sakura."

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture ! Je serais très heureuse si vous preniez le temps de laisser une review !_

_Prenez soin de vous !_


End file.
